


Questions and first steps

by HikariYumi



Series: Pastoral counseling [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Gabriel, Christian Castiel (Supernatural), Coming Out, First Relationship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gay Castiel, Gay Crowley (Supernatural), Gen, Homophobia, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Implied Crowstiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Priest Crowley (Supernatural), Referenced Destiel - Freeform, Sex Talk, Short One Shot, Teenage Castiel, church, helpless castiel, strictly catholic family, supporting Crowley, supporting Gabriel, timid castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: After mass, Crowley is visited by Gabriel and Castiel. Turns out things between Castiel and Dean are hitting the next level and Gabriel figures Crowley would be the best to explain how things work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Without the first two installments this one most likely won't make a lot of sense, just so you are warned.  
> Actually, I was stuck with this work, but already finished the next two. I just don't know why I had so many problems with this one.  
> Hope you still like it a bit anyways.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Majinie, who not only had to live through my whining but the work of correcting stuff. If she missed something, please tell me ^~^
> 
> As always, this work is not meant as an insult and if I forgot to tag something, just gimme a sign please?
> 
> ~Hikari

With his usual parting words, Father MacLeod blessed his congregation and the organist started his last hymn.

While Crowley and today’s altar servers walked back into the sacristy, the priest caught a glimpse of the Novak family which was seated on their usual bench on the right side of the church.  
  
The youngest boy, Castiel, sat between Anael and Gabriel as per usual, the siblings he was the closest to.

Surprisingly, not only the boy but his older brother as well searched for a quick moment of eye contact, subtly winking and throwing him a wide smirk.  
  
Crowley opted for no visual reaction since still most people watched him on his way, but he knew he didn’t need to.

As if they had waited for it, the moment the last altar server had left, the Novak brothers stepped in, catching him still half-way in his mass robe.  
  
“Hey father MacLeod, have you got some time for lil’ Cassie?” Gabriel had slung his arm around Castiel's shoulders and it appeared like this was the only thing that prevented the boy from bolting or maybe sinking into the ground.   
  
“G- Gabriel, no- I don’t need-“  
  
“Of course I have. Just let me change back, I will only be a second.” Crowley smiled when he watched the younger boy blushing but not looking seriously against whatever was going to happen. “Is your family waiting for you?” he asked while he carefully discarded his habit on its hanger and turned back around.  
  
“No, I told them Cassie wants me to make a confession and that they can leave already.”   
  
Crowley raised his eyebrow mockingly and grabbed his silver tie from a second hanger. “You are aware that Lying is a sin?”   
  
The young man chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, Gabriel was the only Novak who didn’t have problems with any kinds of jokes. The priest found it kind of refreshing.

“And so is stealing and killing others, but what would society be without that?” the man quipped before looking down at his brother. “So, you know about my lil’ bro and his boyfriend, I suppose?”  
  
Crowley did. A few weeks after the boy had confessed his feelings for his classmate, the little wonder the priest had hoped for occurred. For unknown reasons – though Crowley suspected that Castiel's words had steered them into a direction the other boy hadn’t yet thought to explore – Dean had agreed to try out dating.  
  
That day, Castiel had turned up in church without warning or them having scheduled one of their usual meetings, smiling like never before, excitedly chatting about what had happened. Dean had approached him after a lesson, admitting that he would be willing to try “the whole gay-thing”.

It had Crowley grinning, only later wondering why sexuality these days still had to be such a big taboo. “Yes, Castiel told me.”  
  
Gabriel chuckled fondly and ruffled his brother's hair, which had grown longer with the years, always appearing a little chaotic no matter what Castiel or his mother did to change that.  
  
“So, since youre as much of an expert as I am in that regard, maybe even more,” a look that glimmered weirdly, implying a deeper meaning, “I thought it would be good if you could give Cassie a quick rundown about the whole sex’n’fun stuff. Well, of course I could do that myself, but don’t think he would appreciate that too much, he’s way more relaxed around you.”  
  
“Gabriel-“  
  
“Hush, don’t even try to deny it. Its fine, even great. Now, what do you say, father?”

Saying that Crowley was surprised would be an overstatement, he'd somehow seen it coming that he would be the one to explain these things to the boy, but he wasn’t too keen on the task either. Not that he minded being the one Castiel turned to when he had questions concerning sexuality, but it felt a bit unprofessional.  
  
"Well, if you have questions Castiel you can always come to me. No need to be embarrassed," the priest answered indirectly while exchanging a long look with Gabriel. "I've got some free time tonight, I've already planned tomorrow's mass this morning."  
  
An open offer, there was no sense in forcing the boy to be open, it would be more than counter-productive.

The boy looked at the ground, still looking very uncomfortable, but in the end managing a silent "Thank you, Father. I would appreciate that."  
  
Gabriel nodded proudly to himself, gave his brother a last pat and the priest a last look before turning and going who-knew-where until he could go home without blowing Castiel's cover.  
  
"Sit down, Castiel. We will just do it as always, alright?" Crowley closed the door to the sacristy after checking for any leftover visitors and grabbed the second chair the altar servers used for waiting. "So things are growing more serious between Dean and you?" Smoothly, the priest opened one of the cupboard doses and grabbed one of the stored water bottles and a glass. "There you go."

"Yes, we met up at his house again and he told me that his brother wasn't at home and-" Castiels words came to an abrupt stop and the boy looked downright guilty. "He wanted to try things out but I got scared and said I wanted to go."  
  
Oh, well. Apparently Dean was really the more physical curious side of this relationship, so he had been right about that. Time to find out what Castiel's problem had been.  
  
"Why did you get scared? Didn't you want to get more intimate with him? Because that's okay, too." Just reminding the boy of that, kids and even adults tended to forget these basic things nowadays.  
  
"I wanted, I still do, but I don't want to do anything wrong." Castiel appeared honestly concerned and even worried his lip between his teeth. It was definitely good that Gabriel had found out about that issue.

"You don't know anything about intercourse then?" Crowley frowned. "You should've had sex ed in school, shouldn't you?"  
  
A moment of silence. "Not between boys." Castiel sounded timid and quiet, eyes cast downward as if in shame. Even after these years, the boy still felt as if his orientation was wrong because of something simple as schools teaching only heterosexual relationships in biology class.  
  
Crowley sighed deeply and lightly placed his hand on Castiel's knee to regain his attention. "Not your fault. Don't worry, I'll explain it to you."

The boy listened seriously to everything Crowley said, blue eyes curious and awake, the priest had no trouble believing that Castiel would remember every word afterwards.  
  
At first, of course, Crowley aimed at the important topic of safer sex and consent. Especially because this would be the first time for both boys, they needed to be aware that communication was important and a 'no' or 'stop' should be respected.

"Where do I get those thicker condoms?", Castiel wondered, blushing, fingers tapping against his leg absently.   
  
"You should get them in every drug store." The priest took a deep breath at the face Castiel made for a split second. "No one will comment on you buying that, I promise." Aiming for gentleness, Crowley tried to calm the boy, but only with moderate outcome. "Look, I understand that you're still hesitant about outing yourself in any way, after all I know your reasons, but that must not keep you from safer sex."

Castiel looked down on the tabletop and nodded, embarrassed by his attitude. Immediately Crowley felt bad for the kid, he really hadn't been any better when he had been young, his mother hadn't been any more helpful than Castiel's in that matter.  
  
"What do you think? Maybe you could ask your brother to go with you? Or if he could lend you some things? Would that help?"  
  
The priest was pretty sure that Gabriel owned a good variety of things concerning this topic and that he would be willing to share. But if the younger boy would accept that was a whole different point.

Surprisingly Castiel was amenable with these ideas and mentioned that he would speak with his brother as soon as possible. Well, considering the fact that Gabriel more or less prompted the boy to out himself to him, Crowley had been wondering how the relationship between the two of them would develop. If it would grow closer or more distant after that.  
  
Fortunately, it appeared the first would be the case.

Despite the fact that the priest had never intended to actually inform someone that thoroughly about intercourse as well as the connected topics of sexually transmitted diseases, he found that he really didn't mind. After all, he had offered his help in their talk following the original confession, because why not, he had the knowledge and experience, why not share it?  
  
Crowley could remember how frustrating it had been to try things out on his own back then, uncertain and definitely not safe in any way. He would spare Castiel that.

So, not only in the priest's impression, the evening was quite a success. When the boy got ready to leave and pick up his brother on his way, both of them seemed to have a good feeling about the whole talk.  
  
Crowley couldn't help but smirk when Castiel fumbled with his formal coat to pretend he was too busy to look up. "Thank you, I'm glad that you were willing to help me with those things."

"Sure, Castiel. My door is always open for you, you know that."  
  
When exactly had he turned so soft and patient with other people? Crowley couldn't remember, but that was another thing he didn't really care about.  
  
"I- thank you. I honestly appreciate your effort, father."  
  
Well, how couldn't the priest grow social when confronted with such earnest gratefulness? Crowley smiled at the boy which was now finally meeting his eyes again.

"Sure, see you next Saturday, then?"  
  
Castiels straightened at those words, familiar terrain.  
  
"Yes, until then, father."  
  
"Stay safe... in any regard, Castiel."  
  
He just couldn't stop himself, well and it didn't harm the boy, nothing more than a little blush on his way out.  
  



End file.
